


the adventures of alfred pennyworth

by scatteredn1ghtstar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Badass, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredn1ghtstar/pseuds/scatteredn1ghtstar
Summary: he is grace





	the adventures of alfred pennyworth

Alfred screamed. "Hi-ya!" He did a karate chop and yeeted off Bruce's head.  
  
Tim started crying.  
  
The butler put his hands on his hips, smoothing out the folds of his pink tutu and adjusting his unicorn horn.  
  
"lol," he said.  
  
  
Tim was done.


End file.
